1. Field of Invention
The invention pertains to truck bed extending devices. More particularly the invention describes an extension attachable to the rear of a truck allowing the weight of an article carried to be borne by the extended transom and the top of the truck tailgate.
2. Prior Art
The Lowe U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,583 shows a rack system fitting above the truck and in front of the tailgate. Loads may be carried above the vehicle. The design suggests that the rack itself is to support the weight independently. While it folds, it does not easily assemble or break down to fit within a tool box nor does it fit within the "Stake Socket" of the truck.
The Cumbie U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,102 shows a load bearing extension requiring a trailer hitch. A hook assembly does not support the unit which uses the receiver hitch 42-44-48 for support but does prevent the unit from falling. The unit is designed to extend the bed, but does not utilize the top of the tailgate or a cushion thereon to provide added support.
The Lemajeur U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,259 shows a rack to support loads above a bed. It does not extend the length of the bed, but may extend the width. While it fits within specialized brackets 93 it has a complex assembly (FIG. 2) and does not use the top of the tailgate or "Stake Socket" of the truck. While it folds, the Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,743 functions similarly to Cumbie, although the height of the load is reduced. This construction is also not easily folded or cross-braced, and does not use the tailgate as a support.
The Barden U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,909 shows a bracket system beside and not utilizing the bed. Milstead U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,265 is similarly designed.
The Lund U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,150 uses the "Stake Socket" of the truck to support a rack similar to Barden and Milstead; ; but neither of these three (3) utilizes the bed but instead create an auxiliary rack system. They also fail to use the tailgate top for support.
The Hunt U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,544 shows another folding extension rack system as does Moore U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,951.
The Sexton U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,778 shows a wide, not lengthening, rack system which does not extend the length of the bed for purposes of carrying a load from the bed and beyond and teaches away from that concept.
The DeFreza U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,046 utilizes elongated vertical members fitting within tubular receiving openings in the truck as does the '989 Patent, FIG. 10. The DeFreza Patent also shows a raised rack system which does not provide a support beyond the vehicle bed and does not utilize the tailgate for support. It does collapse, but not in the same manner disclosed.
The Schmeets U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,655 shows a foldable table but fails to add to the art of the rack systems.
The Biondo U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,076 is merely an example of a bike rack which is prior art only in so far as it shows a folding rack system.
The Robertson U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,989 shows a cover which supports a rack above the bed, but necessarily avoids using the bed.
None of the prior art utilized the top of the tailgate as well as the extension or as well as an extended surface to provide a support.